Juste une fille dans un bar
by Raspberry pie
Summary: "-Mon meilleur ami est un type louche de 40 ans qui est le patron d'un bar miteux, ça craint." "-Le prend pas mal Jasper, t'es mon cousin et je t'adore mais je crois que je t'aime encore plus quand tu es à LA. " "-Je parle pas aux inconnus. Encore moins quand je suis sobre. " Quelques petits extraits des cinq premiers chapitre pour vous donnez envie de lire !
1. Chapter 1

_''Juste une fille dans un bar'' _

_Date de publication : 25/04/14_

Je suis toute nerveuse à l'idée de vous publier le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction, de savoir ce que vous allez en penser et _surtout, surtout,_ de me lancer dans un nouveau projet.

Je suis l'auteur de _La vie,_ une histoire débutée il y a un an et demi et qui compte aujourd'hui une trentaine de chapitre. Cette dernière est en cours de publication même si elle est en pause depuis quelques temps à cause d'une panne d'inspiration, de manque de temps, et de tas d'autres raisons qui ne pardonnent en rien mon absence.

Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes ici pour parler de cette nouvelle histoire. Je pense depuis pas mal de temps à écrire une nouvelle histoire. D'une parce que j'ai besoin de sortir de l'univers de mon autre fiction, ce qui à échéance sera bénéfique pour elle, j'en suis sûre. Et que je n'arrive plus à me sortir le scénario de cette histoire de la tête.

_Juste une fille dans un bar_, est née d'une séance matage du profil instagram de Kellan Lutz. Oui c'est pas très glorieux, ni très poétique, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé !

_Juste une fille dans un bar_, c'est l'histoire de...

Je vous laisse découvrir !

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

Chapitre 1

_Une fille dans un bar_

Mes fesses étaient posées sur un tabouret haut, mon dos était courbé pour atteindre ma consommation, mes coudes s'aventuraient dangereusement sur le bar louche et collant, mes doigts caressaient la buée de mon verre et mes yeux fixaient le liquide qui noyait les glaçons tandis que la musique mélangé au bruit des festivités assourdissait mes oreilles. Je portais le verre à mes lèvres, le liquide brûla ma gorge et les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Ce bref moment de plénitude conjugué aux effets du produit dans mon sang me réjouirent. Un sourire inattendu vint colorer mon visage.

-Est-ce que je peux en avoir un autre ?

-Ce mec t'en offre un. T'as du succès Rosalie !

J'arquais un sourcil en direction du barman qui me désigna du doigt l'autre côté de la pièce. Je tournais lentement mon visage pour chercher du regard celui qui m'avait offert le verre. Je le repérais rapidement. Ses yeux cherchaient les miens, impatient, attendant un signe de reconnaissance, l'espoir noyant ces traits. J'eus un sourire moqueur en sa direction. Apparemment il prit ça pour un encouragement puisqu'il descendit de son tabouret et traversa la marée humaine autour de nous pour atteindre la place près de moi. Je soupirais. Pourquoi les hommes interprétaient si mal les signes qu'on leur envoyait ? Mon esprit, sous l'effet de l'alcool, pensa brièvement à l'étude réalisé et rapporter par un magasine féminin _dont je tairais le nom pour la sauvegarde du peu de dignité qu'il me reste après vous avoir dit que je lisais des études dans des revues féminines, _qui avancent que les hommes surestiment souvent les sentiments et l'attention que leur porte les femmes, par conséquent les hommes souffrent en moyenne plus que les femmes lors d'une rupture. Pour une fois qu'une étude scientifique ne nous présentent pas comme le sexe faible, ça mérite d'être pris en considération, _non_ ? Je fus tiré de mes pensées par le gars dont je vous parlais avant ma divagation. Je l'observais rapidement amusé par ses cheveux d'un brun sale un peu trop plaqué contre son crâne pour que ce soit naturelle, son large front, et son teint excessivement pâle. Ces petits yeux noirs jetaient de fréquent coups d'œils à l'autre bout de la salle tout en me fixant avec un sourire nerveux.

-Pourquoi tu regarde à l'autre bout de la pièce ? lui demandais-je doucement en encrant mes yeux au siens.

Ma voix était traînante, les effets des quelques verres ingurgités commençaient à se faire sentir et mon esprit ralentissait en même temps que ma motricité. Mais la tentation de descendre ce gars était beaucoup trop forte pour que je cède à l'engourdissement de mes sens.

-Qu... Quoi ? bégaya-t-il alors qu'une couleur rose teintait ces joues.

J'étouffais un rire. Un _débutant._

-Tu regardes de l'autre côté toute les cinq secondes. Alors soit t'as une petite copine que tu souhaite rendre jalouse, soit tu veux rendre tes copains jaloux parce qu'une fille comme moi te parle, souris-je.

Je le sentis déboussolé, il s'agitait nerveusement sur son tabouret et une fine pellicule de sueur glissait sur son front. Oh non, il me faisait presque pitié.

-Dans tout les cas, c'est _plutôt_ pathétique, grimaçais-je.

-Non mais... mais pas du tout, fit-il.

-Pas du tout _quoi_ ?

-Quoi ? bredouilla-t-il.

-Tu as dit ''Non mais pas du tout'', sauf que j'ai pas bien compris. Pas du tout quoi ? répétais-je en fixant toujours ces prunelles noir.

Il bafouilla quelque chose que je ne compris pas puis descendis du tabouret prêt à prendre ces jambes à son cou.

-Attend, soupirais-je en lui touchant l'épaule pour le retenir.

Ces yeux me fixèrent plein d'espoir et il se redressa l'air plus confiant. Je retins de nouveau un rire.

-Ecoute, j'ai pas été _très_ sympa, admis-je en faisant ma petite moue. Mais je suis un peu_ bourrée_, tu comprend ?

Je lui offris mon sourire de petite fille innocente et une lueur perverse dansa joyeuse dans son regard. Pourquoi jouer la petite fille prude et chaste excitait les mecs ? Ah _si_ j'ai la réponse. Comme ça, ils se sentaient puissant, ils avaient la sensation de dominer, ils contrôlaient. Ces mains vinrent jouer sur ma taille pour retenir mon corps qui tanguait légèrement. Je reculais, amusée. Il avait échoué au test. Dommage pour lui.

-Tu m'as fait de la peine _une fraction_ de seconde, repris-je alors que le fou rire menaçait chacun de mes mots en le pointant du doigt. Parce que c'est évident que c'est la première fois que tu dragues une fille dans un bar, ou que tu dragues une fille tout court, ricanais-je. Comment je le sais ? Tes copains là bas nous observent avec intérêt depuis toute à l'heure. La prochaine fois que tu feras _ça_ - je fis un vague geste, nous englobant, lui, le verre et moi - fais en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas là, parce que de _une_ tu as encore plus la honte si la fille te jette, de _deux_, bah... cette petite réunion fait un peu trop classe de lycéen en sortie extra-scolaire.

Son teint pâlissait et j'eus un peu peur qu'ils s'évanouissent. Mais j'avais la franche sensation qu'il voulait disparaître dans un trou, ou qu'il voulait partir en courant. Au _choix._ Dans tout les cas, ma main compatissante sur son épaule le retenait, et avait l'air de le figer. Je décidais de continuer.

-Mais comme je le disais, tu m'as fait juste _un peu _de peine. Quand tu es venue me parler, ma voix assurée et calme t'as perturbé. Je prenais le contrôle de notre discussion, je dominais et ça ne t'as pas _plus_ alors tu as voulu partir mais dès que je t'ai dit que j'étais bourrée et sans défense, tu en as profité pour poser tes mains sur mon corps, pour coller ton corps répugnant au mien et tes yeux se sont enflammés. Tu transpirais le désir et j'imagine sans mal le film qui se jouait dans ta tête à ce moment là._ Tu allais profiter de moi._

J'esquissais une moue faussement dégoûtée.

-Ais-je tort ? insistais-je.

Il ne fit aucun signe qui montrait qu'il comprenait ce que je disais.

-_Eh oh_ ? criais-je en frappant mes mains à quelques millimètre de son visage.

Il eût l'air de se réveiller de sa catatonie et me fixa. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne commence à bafouiller des phrases incompréhensible. Je soupirais, pris le verre qu'il m'avait offert.

-Tu voulais faire le malin devant tes copains, draguer une belle fille seule et bourrée, tu as cru que ce serait facile, que tu pourrais profiter d'elle, et te faire dépuceler ce soir, chantonnais-je.

-Je... Je... _Non_...

-Si, dis-je froidement.

Le verre menaçait de glisser de mes mains d'une seconde à l'autre, je resserrais ma prise et lui tendis avant qu'il ne se renverse _accidentellement_ sur sa chemise. Je ricanais tandis qu'il fixait son vêtement la bouche ouverte.

-Allez, va-t-en gamin, et que je ne t'y reprenne plus ! raillais-je.

J'entendis ces amis quelques mètres plus loin éclater de rire, et je levais le verre que venait de me poser le barman dans leur direction.

-T'es pas _possible_, rit Harper, le barman, en secouant la tête tout en servant un couple à ma gauche. Si tu continue tu vas vider mon bar de tout ces clients masculin.

-Je suis désolée, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Faut bien que y en ait une qui les remettent à leur place. Les autres filles sont l_à_, à leur _disposition_. Ça m'_agace_. L'émancipation des femmes c'est pas écarter les jambes quand bon leur semble, c'est surtout imposer le respect qui leur sont dû. Et c'est pas en écartant les jambes à tout va qu'on va nous respecter ! Y en a beaucoup qui ne l'ont malheureusement pas compris, dis-je sèchement en lançant un regard mauvais au midinette qui se frottait à tout les inconnu qu'elles rencontraient.

-Et pour toi une femme qui baise avec qui elle veut est forcément une femme qui ne se respecte pas ?

La question provenait du jeune homme qui écoutait patiemment ma conversation avec Harper. Je l'avais déjà remarquer pendant que j'humiliais le petit lycéen. Je balayais ces cheveux châtain clair clairsemé de mèche blonde, ces yeux bleus azur, sa peau halé et sa barbe de trois jours parfaitement tracé du regard. Mes yeux descendirent sur son t-shirt blanc col en V qui cachait une musculation que j'imaginais impressionnante. Quoique ça ne laissait pas vraiment place à l'imagination. J'étais trop morte pour penser clairement mais ce mec était canon. Du genre _très très_ canon, limite fantasmatique.

-J'ai pas dit _ça,_ répliquais-je un peu agacé par ce genre d'accusation.

Canon mais con. Les gens poursuivaient généralement par des '' Faut vivre avec son temps '', ou des phrases creuses '' Quand les mecs le font on ne leur dit rien ''. Quand les mecs se mettaient à sortir ça, ça m'énervait encore plus parce que _très peu_ pensait vraiment à la liberté des femmes, ils pensaient surtout au propre avantages qu'ils tireraient de ces ''_évolutions_''.

-T'engage par sur ce terrain _mec_, ricana Harper. Surtout qu'elle est plus toute fraîche à cette heure-ci.

_-_Je_ suis_ fraîche_,_ marmonnais-je en avalant mon verre rapidement voulant à tout prix retrouver ce sentiment de liberté que je ressentais quelques minutes plus tôt. Et _toi_, dis-je en me tournant vers l'inconnu très très canon. Une femme peut très bien avoir de multiples partenaires, j'y vois pas d'inconvénient, chantonnais-je, _vraiment_. Mais ouvrir les jambes dès qu'une bite se présente, _non_. Après y a des petits cons comme lui - je montrais du doigts le gars que j'avais traumatisé quelques minutes plus tôt - qui croient que toute les femmes sont comme ça, et qui finissent par ne plus nous respecter. Je suis pas de la vieille école, sérieux, je suis _pour_ la libération des mœurs, ris-je tandis que ma tête tournait et que les personnes autour de moi étaient de plus en plus flous. _Mais_, m'écriais-je en tendant le doigt vers l'inconnu qui m'observait avec un sourire craquant au lèvre, il faut faire attention à soi ! C'est comme ça qu'on évite les MST, ou les enfants sans père, les enfants abandonnés, les ruptures, la dépression... marmonnais-je. C'est macabre ce que je dis, me repris-je finalement. _Harper_ ? soufflais-je en reprenant mon souffle.

-Oui _chérie_ ? sourit-il.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'appeler un_ taxi ? _chuchotais-je en posant ma tête sur le bar sentant qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser.

-Je te conseille pas de rester allonger sur ce truc, c'est crasseux, entendis-je l'inconnu très très canon plaisanter tandis que mon barman préféré faisait ce que je lui demandais.

-Je sais, râlais-je, mais je me _sens_ pas bien, soufflais-je en me redressant aussi doucement que possible.

Le gars regarda ma joue et éclata de rire. Il leva ces doigts et les approcha de mon visage. Son touché me fit frissonner doucement. Je levais un sourcil quand il me montra une coquille de cacahuète entre ces doigts.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas t'allonger sur le bar, rit-il.

-C'est bon ma belle, le taxi va pas tarder, je t'accompagne, Seattle n'est pas sûre du tout pour une belle plante comme toi, rit Harper en demandant à un autre des barman de prendre le relaie.

Je n'entendais plus vraiment ce qui se passait autour de moi, tout était brouillé et un peu flou même si mon esprit luttait pour rester conscient.

-Eh, tu t'appel comment ? m'interpella l'inconnu très très canon alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir.

-Je suis _juste_ une fille dans un bar, soufflais-je en haussant les épaules. Une fille dans un bar qui tient vraiment _vraiment_ bien l'alcool, souris-je bêtement en passant une main dans ma crinière blonde.

-_Si tu le dis_, railla Harper en me poussant jusqu'à la sortie.

-Moi c'est Em.. commença le gars très très canon.

-Chut, murmurais-je en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres. Toi aussi t'es _juste_ un gars dans un bar.

Même si cette étude dans cette stupide revue féminine est fausse, même si les cœurs échevelés qu'on rencontre appartiennent essentiellement à nos paires féminine, on _doit_ y croire, on _doit_ y porter un peu de considération, on _doit_ croire que les hommes ne peuvent pas s'en sortir aussi facilement quand nous on ne respire que douloureusement à cause d'eux.

* * *

_Le chapitre est court, les prochains le sont aussi. Mais sachez que les cinq premiers sont déjà écris et que la fréquence de publication sera par conséquent plus rapide. _

_A vous de me dire si vous voulez vous lancer dans cette aventure avec moi ! Si vous accrochez vraiment avec l'histoire, je publierai la suite demain et après demain. _

_Bonne soirée les filles ! _

**Raspberry Pie**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour !_

_**DanseEl :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Oui j'essaie vraiment de faire en sorte que mes personnages sortent de ce qu'on a l'habitude de lire. Et merci pour le compliment sur mon style d'écriture, je ne savais pas que j'en avais un donc ça fait plaisir à entendre ! En espérant que la suite te plaise ! _

_**Emma :** Merci pour la reviews, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! _

_**Jus de Carotte :** Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant ! _

_**Une inconnue :** Oui, j'ai également remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas énormément d'histoire sur le coupe Rosalie et Emmett, c'est donc tout naturellement que j'ai transposé ces personnages sur l'histoire que j'imaginais. Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour le commentaire, et j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras la suite. _

_Je suis contente que mon histoire ait plus à certaine personne, je vous fait donc découvrir un peu plus de la vie de Rosalie dans ce chapitre... _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Chapitre 2

_Le cousin _

Mes yeux s'ouvraient, s'adaptant avec difficulté à la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers mes rideaux. Une douleur aiguë à la tête me fit gémir lorsque j'essayais de me redresser sur mon canapé. _Super, je n'étais même pas parvenu à mon lit ce qui voulait dire que... _

-Rosalie Hale, tu as fait la bringue hier ? me questionna Jasper d'un ton réprobateur en poussant mes jambes pour s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Te gêne surtout pas, gémis-je faiblement en rallongeant mes pieds sur ces cuisses. Et puis, qui dit encore la_ bringue_ ? raillais-je.

-Même dans cet état tu trouves le moyen d'être méchante, rit Jasper en laissant tomber sa tête sur le canapé.

Un long silence qui fit du bien à mon cerveau, à mon cuir chevelu et à mes oreilles, s'installa. Cependant il ne dura pas. Le visage, soudain devenu sérieux, de mon cousin se tourna vers moi.

-Je suis à Seattle depuis une semaine, et c'est le septième matin que je te trouve en train de comater sur le canapé...

-C'est pas vrai, d'habitude je suis dans ma chambre ! Ce qui ne change pas par contre, c'est toi qui vient me faire la morale tout les matin, râlais-je en me levant.

J'avais toujours mon short en jean et mon t-shirt noir en coton qui puait l'alcool et la cigarette. Je retirais les derniers vestiges de ma soirée et restais en sous-vêtement.

-Putain Rosalie je suis _toujours_ là ! s'écria Jasper en fermant brusquement mes yeux.

-Tu m'as déjà vu en maillot de bain, c'est la même chose, détend toi, raillais-je en roulant en boule mes affaires.

-Si ça peut te rassurer ta mère n'est pas là.

-Parce que tu l'as déjà vu dans le coin depuis une semaine toi ? fis-je amer.

Je sortais du salon et grimpais mes escaliers, je filais sous la douche après avoir mis mes affaires dans le panier à linge.

-Rose bordel, on doit parler ! s'écria Jasper.

-Je ne t'entend plus ! mentis-je en montant le son de la radio intégré dans la douche, et en réglant l'eau chaude.

Je poussais un profond soupire de bien-être lorsque je sentis l'eau brûlante parcourir ma peau nue et la laver de la crasse de la veille. Sérieux, ce bar était carrément crasseux. Harper devait _vraiment_ faire quelque chose ou sinon il perdrait des clients. Enroulée au chaud dans ma sortie de bain, mes dents brossés plusieurs fois et mes cheveux séchés je sortais enfin de ma salle de bain pour entrer dans ma chambre où comme je m'y attendais, Jasper était étalé sur mon lit.

-Tu prends vraiment tes aises dans _ma_ maison cousin, grognais-je. Rappelle moi pourquoi tes parents t'ont envoyé ici ?

-On doit vraiment discuter, dit-il en ignorant ma question.

-Tu peux pas me laisser m'habiller ?

-Non parce que t'es capable de t'enfuir pas la fenêtre.

Je pouffais.

-Je l'ai jamais fa...

-_Menteuse_, me coupa-t-il.

-Bon, soupirais-je en poussant ses gros pieds tout moche pour mettre mes fesses sur mon lit. Vas-y _dis_ ce que t'as à me dire ! Que je suis une délurée qui traîne trop souvent dans les bars, qui rentrent beaucoup trop tard et toujours un peu trop bourrée, que je suis une salope qui laisse son cousin seul à la maison alors qu'il se pointe seulement une semaine par an. _Dis-le_ je suis prête à l'entendre ! m'exclamais-je en le fixant ayant hâte que ça finisse. _  
_

Il s'approcha de moi et me pris doucement les mains tout en encrant son regard noisette au mien.

-Tu n'es pas une délurée, tu n'es pas une salope, tu n'es pas une _ivrogne_... Bon si, _ça_ tu l'es, rit-il.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y_ a_ ? insistais-je butée. Depuis que t'es arrivée tu fais toute ces _choses._..

-Quelles _choses_ ? se moqua-t-il.

-Tu fais à manger, tu veux qu'on passe du temps ensemble, tu m'apporte des comprimés pour mes maux de tête et tu _parle_. Tu parle tout le temps, grimaçais-je en commençant à jouer avec mes doigts pour imiter une pie. Tu jacasse _tout le temps_, grinçais-je. Le prend pas mal Jasper, t'es mon cousin et je t'adore, mais je crois que je t'aime encore plus quand tu es à Los Angeles. J'aime pas qu'on soit tout le temps sur moi, à me demander comment je vais ou pourquoi je fais ce que je fais. Tu..._ m'étouffe_, explosais-je. J'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un sur moi en _permanence_.

-T'accepte pas le fait que quelqu'un puisse s'inquiéter pour toi, dit-il.

-Ne me psychanalyse pas, soupirais-je en me levant.

-Mon père est psychologue, c'est dans mes gênes, rit-il. T'as des problèmes Rosalie, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Tu traîne seule dans des bars... Les filles qui vont bien ne traîne pas seule dans les bars.

J'haussais les épaules.

-Et tu te demande pourquoi je préfère que tu reste à Los Angeles ? marmonnais-je entre mes dents en prenant des vêtements propre dans mon dressing. Jasper Hale, c'est vraiment _super_ que tu sois ici, ça m'a fait_ super_ plaisir de te voir, mais il est temps que tu rentres. T'as un vol aujourd'hui non ?

-Oui, soupira-t-il en se levant.

Il baisa mon front quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi cousine.

-Tu ne dois pas, je vais bien, souris-je de toute mes dents en exagérant _un chouia_. Je suis juste une fille dans un bar qui picole un peu trop ! ris-je.

* * *

_Et voilà le second chapitre de Juste une fille dans un bar ! _

_J'espère avoir des retours positifs, ou même négatifs tant que les critiques sont constructives ! _

_A très vite, ( probablement dans le cour de la journée ). _

_**Raspberry Pie **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir les filles ! **

_LFM'Ines_ : Ha mais tu es une des lectrices de mon autre fiction, La vie, heureuse de te retrouver sur cette histoire également ! J'ai remarqué que les histoires ayant pour couple principal Emmett et Rosalie était plutôt rare, mais je ne savais pas que c'était parce qu'on les aimaient moins ! Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir fait exception à la règle dans ton cas :)) Et j'espère que ça continuera ainsi !

_Jus de Carotte :_ Jasper reviendra très vite, je te le promets ! :) Et oui, Emmett fera bientôt son retour aussi :) Mais je te spoile là... donc je n'en dis pas plus ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant !

_Une inconnue :_ Merci pour la reviews ! La fréquence à laquelle je publie dépend vraiment de la charge de travail que j'ai ! Je prépare mon bac. Mais comme les chapitres sont plutôt cours, ça devrait être un toute les semaines ! Ah toi non plus tu n'aimes pas les histoires où dès que la fille rencontre le gars, elle voit déjà un grand mariage et une maison remplis d'enfants ? Je trouve ça tellement loin de la réalité et je fais en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais dans les fictions que j'écris ! En tout cas, merci, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

_DanseEl : _Ravie de bousculer tes habitudes de lecture ! Effectivement la mère de Rose n'est pas souvent là et on en apprendra plus dans le chapitre 4 sur la façon dont ça bouleverse sa vie. Bonne lecture et j'ai hâte de voir ton avis sur ce chapitre !

_Hlne du 11 :_ Tu as commenté le chapitre 1, mais comme j'avais publié le chap 2 juste avant je n'ai pas pu te répondre, donc je te réponds ici ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Et oui, bingo ! Le ''Juste une fille dans un bar '' est inspiré de Grey's Anatomy, ainsi que le bar, et d'autres petits éléments que tu découvriras au fil du temps... :) En espérant que la suite te plaise !

_Et merci à Aiwin, DanseEl, Toune, Claire9942, et pireneprincesse pour me suivre_ !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

_Harper_

-Harper, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre, soupirais-je.

-Tu es là super tôt ma belle, dit-il en me servant mon dû.

-_Oui_, fis-je en avalant une cacahuète qui traînait sur le comptoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en s'installant face à moi.

Ces yeux marron me fixait intensément, et j'observais les boucles brunes de son immense touffe tomber lourdement sur son visage. Sa barbe était longue, ces sourcils fournit, ces yeux profond, sa peau foncé, son front creuser de fine ride. Je lui souris.

-On va tomber dans ce cliché _vieux comme le monde_ ? raillais-je. Celui où je raconte ma vie pitoyable et où tu me conseille et donne un sens à ma vie ?

-Pourquoi pas, rit-il en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du bar.

-Un barman ne s'assied pas, râlais-je en le poussant. Tu as sûrement des barils de bière à te faire livrer, des licences d'alcool à vérifier, des comptes à... -je marquais une pause - à _compter_, souris-je.

-C'est _mon_ bar, je fais ce que je veux dedans, dit-il en mettant une boucle derrière son oreille.

Je bus mon verre rapidement et alors que la liqueur enflammait ma gorge, Harper me resservie.

-Tu devrais peut-être te payer une femme de ménage, ou _deux, _finis-je par dire en regardant autour de moi. Le comptoir est collant et dégage une odeur suspecte, les tables ont la même allure, et je ne parle même pas du sol, grimaçais-je. Je prie tout les jours pour que mes pieds soient la seule partie de mon corps à jamais toucher ce sol répugnant.

Harper éclata d'un rire bourru.

-C'est mon bébé, t'as pas droit de critiquer mon bébé.

-Ton bébé est moche et sens mauvais, ricanais-je.

-C'est politiquement incorrecte de dire des trucs comme ça, râla-t-il.

-On parle d'un _bar_, répliquais-je en haussant les épaules et en ingurgitant une autre cacahuète.

Le bruit de fond que diffusait la radio qu'allumait Harper quand il n'y avait personne, était le seul qui secouait l'atmosphère.

-Alors Rosie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Depuis que je t'ai autorisé à me tutoyer et à m'appeler par mon nom tu crois qu'on est amis, ris-je.

-Mais on est amis ! s'offusqua-t-il.

-Ouais, j'ai pas vraiment d'amis, tu sais, murmurais-je.

-Oh un autre aspect de la vie secrète de Rosalie... dit Harper de manière théâtrale.

Si je ne le connaissais pas si bien j'aurai dit qu'il se foutait de ma gueule. Mais il essayait simplement de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ça m'étonne pas que t'ais pas d'amis, finit-t-il par dire.

-_Oh_ et pourquoi ? m'exclamais-je faussement vexée.

-Si tu parles à tout le monde comme tu parle au mecs qui viennent t'aborder, c'est normal, rit-il.

J'haussais les épaules.

-Je m'en fous d'être seule.

-Oui c'est ce que les gens seule disent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne le soient plus.

Je lui lançais un sombre regard.

-J'aime pas qu'on me psychanalyse. Et puis moi je te dis des tas de trucs sur ma vie mais je sais rien sur toi !

-Des tas de truc ? répéta-t-il la bouche ouverte.

-Ouais, tu sais que je préfère la vodka, le bourbon et la tequila au cocktail fruité, tu sais que je ne couche jamais avec des garçons ramasser dans un bar, tu sais que celui qui m'aborde signe à chaque fois pour une baisse d'estime de soi, citais-je la voix lente et amusée. Ah et tu sais aussi que je bois _beaucoup,_ souris-je.

-T'oublis une chose, rit-il.

-Ah ouais, qu'est-ce que tu sais _d'autre_ sur moi ? fis-je étonnée.

-Oh mais c'est un secret.

-Comment ce que tu sais sur moi peut-être un secret ? râlais-je. T'es stupide !

-Et tu es bourrée.

-Non, je n'ai bu que deux verres, il m'en faut plus pour l'être ! ris-je.

-Rosalie, répéta sérieusement Harper en me resservant.

-Quoi ? grognais-je.

-Ça fait une semaine que tu viens tout les jours.

J'hochais la tête.

-D'habitude je te vois une fois par semaine, ou deux peut-être, mais là c'est tout les jours.

-Je _paye_ Harper, je pais mes consommation, je ne fous pas la merde dans ton bar, alors qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre que je vienne tout les jours depuis une semaine ?

-Je m'inquiète.

C'était la deuxième personne qui me disait ça avec mon cousin, et ça commençait à m'énerver. Pourquoi on me foutait pas la paix ? pensais-je en colère.

-Je vais bien, _ok_ ? répétais-je.

-Je sais que t'as pas 21 ans, je sais que ton nom de famille c'est pas Wood, et je sais que ton permis de conduire est un faux, me lança-t-il en affrontant mon regard.

Donc c'était ça cette chose secrète qu'il savait sur moi... Enfin, il connaissait seulement une partie de la vérité.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour prévenir les flics ? crachais-je en me levant.

-Du calme, c'est pas une menace que je te fais ! Si ça va mal tu devrais pouvoir te confier.

-Harper ? cinglais-je. Pourquoi tu me sers alors _hein_ ? Tu remplis mes verres _tout les soirs_ depuis que je connais cet endroit, tu t'es soudainement acheté une conscience ? Tu culpabilise ?

-Ecoute, je sers à des tas de gamins dans ce bar en sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'ont pas l'âge légal mais je le fais parce que y a le loyer à payer, y a des crédits et c'est la _vie. _Mais toi, si je ne te sers pas, _un autre le fera_ et je ne suis pas sûre que les autres barmans vérifient qu'on ne t'ai pas versé de pilule dans ton verre avant de te le donner, ou prennent le temps d'appeler un taxi pour que tu rentre bien. Non, non ça c'est pas sure du _tout_ qu'ils le fassent. Alors oui je préférerais ne rien te servir, mais t'irai autre part, et s'il t'arrive quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

-Mon meilleur ami est un type louche de 40 ans et est le patron d'un bar miteux, _ça craint_, râlais-je en me rasseyant.

Il rit et on resta un long moment sans parler.

-Je suis gay, finit-il par dire.

-Je le savais déjà, dis-je blasée. T'as pas autre chose à me dire ?

Il ricana mais ne dit plus un mot du reste de l'après midi. Je pensais à Jasper qui était dans son vol à Los Angeles. C'était lui la raison pour laquelle j'étais venue tout les jours pendant une semaine. Il me psychanalysait mais il avait raison. Je refusais qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. A quoi bon ? Il était parti. Ça aurait fait encore plus mal que la seule personne potable de ma famille parte après que je me sois habituée à toute ces choses qu'il faisait. Alors je préférais ne pas m'y habituer, quitte à le repousser. Au moins, ça faisait moins mal quand il partait. Et j'étais trop fière pour lui demander de rester.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à commentez, à émettre un avis, ça ne demande que quelques secondes et ça fait toujours plaisir ! _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et vous dit à très vite ! _

**Raspberry Pie **


End file.
